This relates generally to computers and, particularly, to video processing.
There are a number of applications in which video must be processed and/or stored. One example is video surveillance, wherein one or more video feeds may be received, analyzed, and processed for security or other purposes. Another conventional application is for video conferencing.
Typically, general purpose processors, such as central processing units, are used for video processing. In some cases, a specialty processor, called a graphics processor, may assist the central processing unit.
Video analytics involves obtaining information about the content of video information. For example, the video processing may include content analysis, wherein the content video is analyzed in order to detect certain events or occurrences or to find information of interest.
Message signaled interrupts or MSI is a technique for generating an interrupt. Typically, each device has an interrupt pin asserted when the device wants to interrupt a host central processing unit. In the Peripheral Component Interconnect Express specification, there are no separate interrupt pins. Instead special messages allow emulation of a pin assertion or de-assertion. Message signaled interrupts allow the device to write a small amount of data to a special address in memory space. The chipset then delivers an interrupt to the central processing unit.
MSI-X permits a device to allocate up to two thousand forty eight interrupts. MSI-X is specified in the Peripheral Component Interconnect Express Base specifications, revisions 1.0a and 1.1 in section 6.1. MSI-X allows a large number of interrupts, giving each interrupt a separate target address and an identifying data word. It uses 64-bit addressing and interrupt masking.